


Red Theft Redemption: Motorcycle Addition

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, I suck at tagging, Motorcycles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, just going how I go, more relationships/characters will be added as story continues, tbh this was all done so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: What happens when you put a bunch of cowboys in the world of San Andreas? Well, you get a motorcycle gang made up of the hottest motorist there was. This group of bikers have run away from Liberty City. In hopes of making it big in the biggest sin put of the world, Vinewood. Not to mention now working for a very curious, and mute boss lady. Will the group survive? And how will the others live up their life in the big LS?Who knows what these boys will get into!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Red Theft Redemption: Motorcycle Addition

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.... *Sweats* hi there! Been a while and like... I knoooowwww I have so many other unfinished pieces but..... I really couldn't help myself into making this. For a while I've been working on an Arthur x my online persona from rdr2. However, a really amazing artist on Twitter (( @Veradia_ )) who's made amazing art of the boys as a motorcycle gang. So I got the sudden idea of what if.... The boys were a biker gang in GTA 5 times. Not to mention the crossovers with certain characters that might pop up later on.
> 
> Please give ur comments and kudos! Really helps me into if I wanna continue this or not. Especially since this is the first time I've written for a mute character.

Sans Andreas…. An island that's full of celebrities, thugs, hipsters, speed freaks, and motorcycle gangs. Two counties full of undesirables, who have nothing better to do but cause chaos. From the crooked producer who robs banks, to a Canadian redneck who pushes meth and weapons. Not to mention, the perfect place for those running away from shitty pasts that caused nothing but heartache and a broken family.

That's what happened with the Van der Linde MC.

Arthur grew up in Liberty City. Getting himself into troubles and constantly in and out of juvenile hall. Coming from a background of an abusive father and a deathly sick mother, he tried what he could to help his mother survive. After her passing, he had run away from home. Living on the streets and stealing from local supermarkets and pick pocketing any rich folk he came across.

Of course, wasn't until he was about 15 and tried to steal a motorcycle from some old looking man, would he really learn not to judge a book by its cover. Seeing as the old man had lassoed 15 year old Arthur off the bike and hogtied him while waiting for his buddy.

That was when he met Hosea and Dutch. 

Everyone had heard of the Lost MC. Not to mention the smaller chapters that came with it. However the Van der Linde MC was significantly different. Dutch and Hosea acting more like outlaws than anarchists like most of the Lost. They looked out for the kids like Arthur and eventually John who they came across. Accepting those who were turned away from other MC's for being foreign or even something simple as their skin. They accepted the hard woman that had bad run-ins with other bikers and promised to protect them from any harm. Even the old drunkards and drug addicts that other MC's have kicked out.

Eventually they had their own MC. Running illegal business, stealing from corrupt politicians, or taking any number of small/dangerous jobs. All in the name of providing for those who were weak. Some members having family they tried to provide money for as well.

Though…. All of that changed after Micah joined. Showing Dutch the true way bikers would operate. Their jobs slowly became more and more chaotic than strategic, and for more selfish reasons than just a need to survive.

It all happened so fast. One minute they were just fine, the next, FIB we're all over them. Any time there was a delivery for a sale or stealing supplies, it always ended with running from swat cars and private military. Some running from the gang like Abigail with her son Jack, while others like Uncle and Swanson were picked up by the feds. Hosea ended up being the one to send the rest of the boys out of the state. Seeing as Dutch himself chose to take on the whole federal bureau.

The only place that seemed safe to the group was San Andreas. A state full of miscreants and baddies. They've heard of the few successful bank heists being pulled. Even the Union Depository, which is one of the hardest places to steal from, had been hit from a group of professionals.

So…. Who's to say they _couldn't_ make a life out there? 

So Arthur, Charles, Lenny, Sean, and even John had all made it out to LSIA. All determined to make a better name and better life for what they believed in. Others planned to regroup with them after making arrangements to run from the bureau. Not to mention, the only thing they're really good at.

They shared a trailer out in Sandy Shore, all they could afford while looking for an MC, or even just small time stuff. It wasn't until one day, Sean would come in with a perfect opportunity.

"Met this guy back in LS. He and his partner own a club who's lookin fer some security!" He began spouting excitedly while the others sat around the trailer. Lenny and John playing cards, Charles reading a book, and Arthur flipping through the channels.

"That don't sound much like motorcycle work though." John spoke his thoughts with a rough voice. Dealing Lenny more cards as he glanced to the Irishman. "I mean, a jobs a job but ain't gonna deal with some snobby hipsters who can't get in a buildin with loud music…"

"But that's just it boyio~ This ain't yer usual security gig." Sean replied with a chuckle. Leaning against the table and looking between Charles, Lenny, and John. "I talked to the man, he spoke _specifically_ about havin experience with…. 'Morally Questionable Business Opportunities'."

"Sounds like this guy knows more words than you do Sean." Arthur teased with a low drawl, not taking his eyes off the Fame or Shame program of some guy performing. "Don't think you could ever use the words ' _Morally_ ' or ' _Opportunities_ '."

"Oh shut it ya big cowboy!" Sean hissed as he moved a chair, he straddled it and sat down, eyeing the boys once more. "Look, if this isn't more than keeping some stupid little millennials in line, it's at least a good start to get our foot in the door!"

"You know… He's right." Charles finally spoke up. Marking the place in his book and finally giving the group his attention. "Even if it's just some gig, it could be nice to have something more 'tame'." He spoke thoughtfully. 

"And ya know, those millennials are more crazy than a speed freak." Lenny would finally cut in. Smirking as he laid out his cards for a royal flush, John cussed softly and threw down his cards. "They do all sorts of drugs. Be a good place to start scoping out which drugs to really sink money into."

"See! I toldya this would be an excellent plan!" Sean laughed heartily as he suddenly stood up. Looking around at all the boys sitting down. "So whatdoya say boys?! I just so happen to got us a meetin with the owner of the club fer tonight."

The others all seemed to turn their attention to Arthur. As much as he tried to ignore it, he also knew the others waited on his own approval. Taking a long swig of his beer bottle, he sighed and stood up. Rubbing the stubble on his chin and walking over to the others.

"Alright, alright _fine._ " He muttered, already tossing his bottle in the trash. "Come on then, we got a long ride if we're headin to Los Santos."

It was night when the four of them finally arrived at the building. The club called Omega already seemed to have patrons waiting to go inside. Of course when a gang of motorcycles rolled up, everyone's eyes were on them. Some intimidated, others slightly seduced by the sheer look of them in their leather jackets. The group locked up their bikes and we're at the front door. A larger man stepped in front of them, holding a hand to stop them.

"Sorry fellas, back of the line." The man said. As Arthur was already turning back towards the bikes, John's hand was put on the old man's shoulder as Sean would begin to smooth talk his way in.

"Oi lad, apparently yer bosses didn't let ya know we was comin. Tony said he's got a…. ' _Morally Questionable Business Opportunity_ ' for me and mah boys here~" The bouncer raised an eyebrow. Turning his head and pressing a finger to his ear. Speaking with a hushed tone.

"Don't know 'bout this…." John muttered quietly, shifting from side to side.

"Just, be cool…" Arthur muttered back. "The worse they can say is 'fuck off'." 

"Alright, you guys stay together. The boss will meet you by the dance floor." He looked between the five of them as Sean laughed loudly.

"Aha! See boys?! This here's gonna be a sweeeet gig!" He guffawed. Finally leading them inside the thumping club.

Arthur couldn't help but scowl at the scene. He was a man from the old country. Preferred a clear night along the creek than a loud night of getting drunk and partying in a loud club. He kept behind the pack while scoping out the place. Having to go down two flights of stairs to an open dance floor. He still couldn't help but cringe at the sight of everyone before him.

Hipster teens and poshed up celebrities filled the floor. Drinking and dancing amount the new age music. Smoke from cigarettes or God knows what. As they stepped up, a very thin man in a well made suit came into view of the five bikers.

"Ah Mr. MacGuire! I was hoping you'd come back. Since our last little 'conversation', I have spoken to the owner about the possibility of new employment. Thankfully she full heartily agreed!" He then took a glance over at the other four and spoke even louder. "And I'm sure she'll be most excited you've brought recruitment!"

"Heh, ya! Figured ya boss would take use of the extra labor~" Sean spoke loudly over the music. The rest of the boys glanced among one another as the two laughed.

"Well I can certainly say she definitely would have use for a gaggle of…. Very handsome and buff bikers like yourselfs!" The man couldn't help but flirt back. This time, some would look at the man confused.

" 'm sorry sir, but… Did you say 'she'?" John's thought voice strained over the music. Causing the thin man to laugh loudly. 

"What is this, the 1890's?! Of course 'she' is who y'all are really gonna be working for!" He said and gestured for them all to follow. John falling behind by Arthur muttering curses to himself about the man's attitude. Arthur helped push the scar-faced biker back on track and up the flight of stairs to a catwalk overlooking the dancefloor. 

"Welcome gentleman, to club OMEGA!" The man yelled loudly. Causing the majority of coherent patrons to respond with whoop and holler at the mere mention of the clubs name. Turning around and bowing to the boys. "My name is Anthony Prince, but everyone calls me Tony!"

"Wait… You're _the_ Tony Prince?!" Lenny this time would make his way to the thin man. Completely in awe as he realized who the man was. "I used to follow your time back in Liberty City!" 

"Ah! So you're Liberty City boys huh?" Tony inquired with a thoughtful hum. "Well rest assured if you come work for us here, we'll take special care of you boys. Liberty babies always stick together you know!"

As the group took in the scene, Arthur kept his guard up. Having a better view of just exactly what type of guests came to a place like this. The lights had distracted him just enough to look up. And as he was looking back at the clients, a bright pink and green color caught his eye. Across the catwalk, he could clearly see a window. Possibly to some sort of office area. He could see a girl looking out the window. Smiling and rocking her body to the music. Clearly entertained by those below, enjoying whoever was acting dj that night. 

Tony led them down a catwalk right towards that window. Arthur kept a close eye on the girl's reaction when she noticed the group walking towards them. Once she noticed Tony, she smiled and waved towards the man. Retreating back into the space of the window as the six men walked through the door.

"This here's the office. Where you all can relax and, as the kids say, 'mellow out' before or after a shift. The owner is quite welcoming to those who work with us." Tony explained as they entered the office space. Facing two different computers, the one on the right decorated to the nines. While the one on the right was bare.

"Over here's the lounge where we are always stocked with high end whiskeys, scotch, or whatever your poison might be~" He chuckled and revealed the open space, decorated with a few comfortable chairs and couches. The six turned to see the girl Arthur had spotted earlier at the table. Already pouring out seven shots for all of them.

"There you are dear~ Fellas, this here is the lovely Skylar. The owner and proprietor of this fine establishment~" Tony introduced. The girl herself was relatively short compared to someone who might have 'Morally Questionable' business. She had round, big, black rimmed glasses that covered most of her face. Not to mention her very light and colorful clothing didn't particularly match with one of a biker. A short purple camo shirt, along with short black shorts. What really stood out was the purple light up shoes that came with it. Along with her short, curly pink hair and green highlights. Tattoos littered her body from her belly, to her chest.

Course the one that stood out was the pirate skull right in the middle of there. The words 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' printed in large, bold letters along her shoulder line.

"Sky here unfortunately cannot verbally express how much she would appreciate your employment." Tony added with a cheeky smile. "Poor things been a mute ever since I first heard about her. Course no one quite knows why…."

"Now wait a minute here…." Arthur finally cut in. The boys allowed him to step forward as he eyed both the girl and Tony. "So exactly what sort of 'Morally Questionable' business is you and this Lil lady runnin huh? What some… Illegal bathtub water or panty sellin?" This time he looked straight at the girl. Both raising an eyebrow at each other in a game of silent judgement. After a few awkward moments later, the girl rolled her eyes, glancing at Tony and gesturing to the men. The gay man himself huffed and walked over to the computer desk and grabbed a file. Walking back and practically shoving the papers into Arthur's hands.

"What's this?" He asked gruffly, opening the file and noticing one of the first things was a newspaper clipping from a Fleeca job done a few months ago.

"Her history…." Tony trailed off. The other four men gathered behind Arthur, looking over his shoulder at the different papers and clippings all put into there.

"Wait a minute…. You broke someone out of _prison_?!" Lenny asked the girl in amazement. Skylar was unable to help the small blush and waved him off.

"Heists, breakouts, hits, you name it." Tony began naming off other interests Skylar's been into since she had first arrived at Los Santos. She owns…. A bunker, uh…. An office. Even some sort of biker shack that's got some businesses from there too." This time the girl let out a huff and glared towards Tony. Clearly oblivious to the technical terms of her businesses.

".... Just who the hell are ya lady?" John said, completely turned around at the mention of her illegal background. Especially for such a smaller girl like the one in front of them. However, she didn't even have the ability to really answer. So her green eyes met Arthur. Giving a sheepish shrug and gestured to the papers in his hand.

"Well… She's a woman in need of help from men who know _exactly what_ they're getting into." Tony answered in her place. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I've heard the stories this little one's got. Definitely a hell of a lot more I would've dared try to do on my own. Up until now it's really just been her. Couple others here and there but no one ever stayed.

"Look…. I'm not a big fan of bikers. My time in Liberty City clearly being an excuse for why in itself." Tony continued. Glancing between all the boys. "But I know you lot are about loyalty. Course that what makes the man… Yadda yadda…. She needs muscle she can actually trust during a job!" 

There was silence among the group, the boys already contemplating on the ideas of working for this stranger they didn't know. But they still waited for Arthur to make the final call. After looking through all the data and properties she owned. Heists she was already planning along with all the profits from her businesses.

She might've seemed too young to run a criminal enterprises, but she certainly was getting there.

"So…. What's the pay?" Arthur drawled out. Skylar breaking out in a wide grin and giggling. Walking over to the table and offering the boys the shots she already had poured out for them.

"Well I'm sure we can all discuss later on about that. Not to mention some of the… Benefits that come with working with Skylar here~" Tony would join in, pouring himself his own shot and holding it up to the gang. Sean and Lenny eagerly grabbing their drinks, Charles following suit. John reluctantly took his shot and flinched when Sean forced him to his other free side. 

Arthur took his glass, meeting Skylar's gaze. They both shared a small smile and raised their glasses together.

"To new employee's!" Tony cheered. The others let out whoops and hollers as they clinked the glasses together. Taking the shots with hisses and groans once the liquid hit their throats.

"Hell, if this is the stuff yer lettin yer employee's drink…" Sean laughed full heartedly, already reaching for the bottle of whiskey and pouring another shot for himself. "I'll be glad ta follow ya anywhere lass!" 

"Only if you're able to get on your damn bike right…" John mumbled and held out his little glass to Sean, who in turn rolled his eyes and poured the liquor.

"So wait… Does this mean we'll get access to that…. Biker 'shack' Tony mentioned?" Lenny's question voiced Arthur's own interest for the property since he saw the name BoneZone MC listed on the ledger. 

"Oh that piece of junk?" Tony asked, Skylar herself unable to hold back but slap the man in the shoulder, who let out a yelp of pain. Clearly offended by his choice of words at the property in question. "Jeez, soooorrryyy I just don't know _what's_ so interesting about that place. Especially when I've mentioned how we can run those businesses through Omega."

"I uh… Suppose it might be smarter to space out different businesses through different networks right?" Arthur spoke up, making the group turn to him as he continued his thoughts. "Be kinda strange to have, let's say, two different counterfeit places and oh… Three different pot plants that are all _owned_ by the club Omega? Kinda seem suspicious to those FIB assholes who look for that sort of… Thing."

Skylar of course would react with a very lit up expression. Apparently he hit the nail on the head by how she mouthed 'Thank You!' to him. Then glanced at Tony to gesture at Arthur, impressed by how easily he picked up on her own thinking. However, Tony would roll his eyes and pour himself a shot as well.

"Well I suppose the bike shop there could prove profitable. Maybe more useful to you lot." He gestured. This time Charles seemed to perk up. 

"Wait… Like a bike repair shop?" He asked as he stepped closer to Sky. She nodded in agreement and walked over to the boys. Pulling out her phone and typing a few things. They gathered around behind her and looked over her shoulder. Having her pictures up, she stopped at the particular one. 

It looked like an abandoned gas station. However the next one was when the garage doors opened. Revealing a very large and updated garage space. Even a designated area for a whole bunch of different bikes.

"Now that is something we need." John was the one to speak up this time. "Those look like the perfect tools to fix that rattling in your engine Lenny."

"Not to mention the cool digs on the inside!" Lenny would add, now looking at the pictures Skylar was showing them of the club house. Nothing quite too roomy but enough space to be comfortable.

"Oi! Is that a bar I see hiddin up in thar?" Sean asked, and moved closer to Sky. His chest right against her back as he hunched more over his shoulder. Squinting closer at the picture while Skylar began to visibly look uncomfortable by the touch. The only one to notice was Arthur.

"Alright you drunk, lay off the boss lady." He hissed at the man, grabbing him by the shoulder and removed Sean from her back. Skylar glanced between the two before setting her gaze to Arthur. Mouthing 'thank you' once more before pocketing her phone. Grabbing a drink herself and waving towards the boys. Making her exit out towards the desk before settling down and typing at the computer.

"Well, I suppose make whatever arrangements you will need. Skylar has many contacts she can get a hold of if you require anything special." Tony explained. His focus now shifted from the group to the sudden song change going on in the club below. "Now, since business is handled, I must tend to our guests! Feel free to enjoy the club, drinks are on me tonight. Just let them know Tony sent you!" He waved them off, quickly himself exiting towards the office area and back into the party. 

The group was left to reveal in the new digs. Sean and Lenny pouring shots for one another, Charles looking out the window at the dance floor, while John and Arthur were silently contemplating to themselves.

"Well… May not be the 'Van see Linde' boys…." John began, walking over to one of the chairs and plopping down, giving a long and deep sigh. "But it sure beats the hell out of what happened back in LC." 

"That shop will also be a bonus." Charles added and joined John, sitting on the chair opposite of the man. "Ours was almost two blocks away from the clubhouse. With it being in the desert, it'll be more secluded to run from cops."

"So… we really doin this then?" Arthur asked and turned to everyone. The boys all seemed to nod and agree with one another.

"And hell, if she was happy with me bringin you arseholes along…. Who knows how excited she'd be once the rest fly in!" Sean slurred out, leaning against Lenny and the table as he tried to pour another drink, only for Lenny to push the shot glass away from the man.

"Alright dude, let's get you settled down." Lenny laughed out and helped Sean over to the couch as the Irishman grumbled and gripped about not being a baby.

The group fell into easy conversation about future scores and jobs they'd probably get to do. How they were gonna fix, and soup their bikes up with the new equipment. All except Arthur, who couldn't help but keep glancing at Skylar at her desk. Pushing her glasses up and staring at the screen, focused on whatever exactly she was working on. He couldn't get a read on the girl, especially since she actually lacked any sort of speaking skills.

However that didn't deter him from slipping away from the boys. His boots quietly thumped against the floor as he entered her office area. He moved over towards the desk, which perked Skylar up into noticing he had entered her space.

"Sorry miss…. Just uh…. Wanted to come and ask when me and the boys could actually come by and see the place?" He asked. Of course he expected her to shoo him off or some sort of blow up. Given they had just been accepted for the job and hardly knew of this woman's personality. But she would just smile brightly, nodding in agreement and quickly grabbing a pen and paper. Not only writing down an exact location, but her name, a number, and a time of 8 am tomorrow. Underlined twice as she handed the paper to Arthur. Both sharing a soft smile as he nodded towards her.

"Alright… thank you." He added and nodded his head. Skylar raised her glass to the man as he walked off. Taking a swig herself before her phone started to go off. By the time Arthur had gotten back to the group, Skylar had the phone up to her ear, obviously concerned by whoever spoke to her.

"Wonder where she's goin…" John asked, joining Arthur as the old biker would watch the girl bolt right towards the back of the office.

"Don't know, but one thing's for shoar…." Arthur began, looking down at the page and smirking at the thought of the girl. "I think we're gonna fit in here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a kudos if you did! Leave a comment on thoughts of if you really loved this! And possibly interested in an actual RDR2 Arthur/OC crossover
> 
> Also, if you wanna add me and see my persona for GTA, duckybrownie13 is my username, feel free to follow!


End file.
